The embodiments discussed herein are related to a display device and a display device drive method.
In recent years, for example, the screen definition of display devices has become higher and the color reproduction ranges of display devices have become larger. The power consumption of such high performance display devices has increased. The technique of exercising division drive control in a backlight according to an input image signal for reducing power consumption is known as a technique for solving this problem (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-139569).